Various parts of gas turbine engines are lubricated using a stream of lubricant fluid. The fluid has to be routed up to the very location where the lubrication or feeding is needed. For example, when feeding bearing gaps, also known as bearing dampers, a complex routing of dedicated oil feed line through the gaspath may be needed to reach the delivery point. Besides the complexity of the routing, and its associated weight, the oil feed line is disposed in the gaspath, which may bring the oil at relatively high temperatures and which may in turn cause coking.